Confiar
by Isabella876
Summary: Confiar se vuelve difícil, pero no imposible./ O.S /


**Resumen**: Confiar se vuelve difici, pero no imposible.

**Advertencias**: Después de Sinsajo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre, En Llamas y Sinsajo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo la amo por crear estos libros.

**Notas****:**_** Para mi paz mental después de terminar la triología completa, por milésima vez. Gracias a Cris por betear.**_

* * *

**Confiar**

Abre las ventanas para airear un poco la habitación, ya no huele a rosas como hace tiempo, pero le aterra estar totalmente encerrada en su cuarto; como si el abrir las ventanas hiciera la diferencia. Escucha el agua correr afuera de la casa y se plantea distintas posibilidades pero en el fondo sabe que es Él, que cuida las matas de _Primrose_ que plantó el mismo día que llegó del Capitolio.

Katniss aún no se atreve a acercarse mucho a las matas, apenas sale de su casa, pero cada vez se aleja un poco más hacia el bosque lo que la hace sentir un poco mejor cada día.

El ruido del agua se corta y eso avecina que Él se irá, se le acelera el corazón, quiere verlo, hace días que no lo ve pero no sabe que decir, quizá no haga falta decir nada, pero está aterrada y emocionada a la vez.

Corre escaleras abajo para llegar a la entrada de la casa, y aparece por la puerta justo cuando Peeta cierra la llave del jardín, la observa y sonríe.

—Yo...este...gracias —susurra la chica mientras se mira las manos.

—De que, ¿se secarán sino vengo de vez en cuando no? —responde con tranquilidad— además de ser una excusa para poder verte la nariz —dice mientras enrolla la manguera a un costado de la casa.

Katniss duda en si seguir la conversación, pero al ver que Peeta no se retira continúa. —Aún me trae recuerdos… las rosas, digo —terminó avergonzada.

—Muchas cosas traen recuerdos Katniss, solo depende de uno olvidarlos o no.

Katniss se perdió en sus ojos azules cielo, entendiendo sus palabras, no solo los recuerdos lindos o buenos, sino los horribles y lo peor, los que el Capitolio metió en su cabeza— Aún tienes esos del Capitolio… ¿Peeta? —preguntó al verlo inmerso en el horizonte.

Él mirando a la nada la siguió escuchando y asintió levemente para luego sentarse en la escalera bajo la puerta de la casa. Katniss se sentó junto a él inmediatamente rozando su brazo y ruborizándose de inmediato.

—Pero no tanto como antes, sólo debo detenerme para decirme que es verdad y que no —continúa él en tono reflexivo.

—Real o no real… —susurra Katniss más para si, pero Peeta le asiente al escucharla.

Ambos siguieron en un silencio, pero aun acompañándose inmersos en sus pensamientos. Mientras los pájaros se posan sobre el jardín húmedo, Peeta vuelve la mirada a Katniss sorprendiendo a esta mirándolo a él.

—Me extrañas, ¿real o no? —lo dice con sinceridad y no con la arrogancia que se podría pensar.

—Real… —le responde ella mirándolo a los ojos—. Demaciado real, sobre todo cuando las pesadillas no me dejan dormir por días —apreta las manos mientras se reprende internamente por abrirse tan rápido al chico del pan, pero como no hacerlo si es la verdad.

—Por eso me pedías en el tren que me quedara contigo ¿Real?.

—Sí —exclama casi en un suspiro y aguantando los sollozos que amenazan con salir.

Entonces ocurre algo inesperado para ella, Peeta acerca su mano derecha a su rostro y lo acaricia con suavidad, lo que lleva a Katniss a cerrar los ojos deseando que no termine nunca. Siente su otra mano relajando las suyas que siguen apretadas sobre sus rodillas y de a poco comienza a relajarse con las caricias de Peeta.

—Yo también te extraño, mis pesadillas… ya sabes, son sobre perderte —delinea los labios de la chica con los dedos suavemente sintiendo un suspiro salir de ellos.

—Tengo miedo Peeta —susurra —Que al estar cerca te puedas hacer daño, por no querer hacerme daño a mi —una lagrima se le escapa lentamente —Pero temo más perderte otra vez…

—Shhh, eso podemos arreglarlo, ya te dije que no tengo ataques violentos, solo momentos de confusión, pero no deseos de matarte —le responde para calmarla mientras ha soltado sus manos y las deja relajadas sobre sus rodillas.

—Que alagador —le responde Katniss con media sonrisa— pero es difícil confiarse.

Peeta lucha con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo refleja en sus palabras y gestos, propio de él. Y lo hará hasta el final, por eso no se sorprende ante su impulso de acercarse a los labios de Katniss, cerrar los ojos y besarla larga y suavemente. Siente la duda de ella pero al final su rendición.

—Sólo hay que confiar, como siempre lo hemos hecho —le susurra Peeta antes de volver a besarla con ternura.

Katniss se separa un poco para mirar sus ojos nuevamente y encontrarse con su Peeta, su chico del pan y con una sonrisa responde: —Eso podemos arreglarlo —y vuelve a sus labios aunque esta vez entrelaza su mano con la de él.

Peeta se levanta para luego extenderle la mano a Katniss y ayudarla a levantarse.

—Katniss Everdeen, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —le susurra mirándola a sus profundos ojos.

—¡Sí, Peeta! Sí quiero —le responde más entusiasmada y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Aunque cueste y sea una lucha diaria, ambos se enfrentarán nuevamente, con lo único que no los puede separar el poder confiar en su amor, que inició de la forma más extraña, pero que a pesar de todos los obstáculos sigue ahí dentro de ellos.

* * *

Para quienes leyeron "Como en la arena", esto es casi continuación, pueden tomarlo como tal o como independiente.

Gracias por leer.

Isabella


End file.
